Monsuno scary but interesting
by animegirl3210
Summary: Beyal finds out he needs to get his tonsils removed. Weird right? Please reveiw.
1. diagnosed

Monsuno scary but interesting: chapter 1

Authors notes: Hey guys.

This is my first Monsuno story so be nice.

This is going to be a very interesting topic.

Beyal gets his tonsils removed.

Please do NOT ask where I get these ideas.

Thank you.

~MSN~

"Ah! Finally a nice warm bed!"

Jinja did a belly flop on the hotel bed.

"It was nice that Mr. Ace rented us a room for a few nights." Bren said.

"And since we found Beyal's tracking device we won't worry about S.T.O.R.M following us or the Red cores." Dax added.

"It will be nice to relax for a change." Beyal said.

"I'm getting kinda hungry. Let's go down to supper. It's free."Dax suggested.

"Okay." Everyone shouted as they made their way down to the main floor.

~MSN~

"Beyal that's your fifth bowl of ice cream! Don't you think that's enough?" Chase asked.

Beyal looked up but didn't answer.

"Does your throat hurt again?" Jinja asked.

"Yes."

His voice was a quiet whisper.

"That's the tenth sore throat you had in two weeks. Don't you think you should go to a doctor?" Bren asked.

Beyal just shook his head and continued eating.

"Sounds like Tonsillitis. He needs his tonsils removed." Dax said leaning against the wall on his chair.

That grabbed everyone's attention.

"What makes you say that?" Bren asked.

"Come on! Do I really have to prove it? He keeps getting sore throats and he's gonna keep getting sick until they're removed. I should know. I had them removed when I was little."

"What do they do?" Beyal asked.

"First they've got to confirm it. Then they schedule an appointment for a simple operation and it's done. You won't be able to talk for several days but on the other hand, you get to eat gallons of ice cream."

"O-operation?"

That freaked Beyal right out of his skin.

"It's only a simple one. It just-"

"That's enough Dax. You scared him enough already."

"Sorry princess but it's true."

"Thanks for sharing Dax! Now Beyal locked himself in the room and _he_ has the card." Chase agitatedly said.

They all ran to the third floor where their room was at.

"Come out Beyal! I'll give you a cookie." Bren pathetically pleaded

"Bren! You honestly thought that would work?" Jinja shouted.

"Sorry! You got a better idea?" Bren shot back.

"Guys guys calm down we need to think this clearly." Chase said.

"I think Dax should get him out since he's the one that got him in." Jinja huffed.

"No problem princess."

"HUH?" They all shouted in unison.

Dax pulled a card from his pocket and inserted it in the card-scanner-thing.

He came back out with Beyal pounding on his back.

"Put me down Dax!" Beyal whispered.

"No. Not until you go to a doctors to see what's wrong with you."

Beyal sighed.

Knowing there was no way outa this, he reluctantly followed them to the towns doctor.

~MSN~

"So you had that thing in your pocket the entire time and didn't tell us?" Chase asked.

"It was an extra. I didn't think you would care." Dax answered.

They were waiting for Beyal's appointment to finish.

Finally Beyal came out with his face downcast.

The doctor was behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

He motioned the group to come to him.

"Your Australian friend there is right. It's a bad case of Tonsillitis that can only be cured through an operation.

"Well what'd ya know. Dax was actually right for once." Bren said.

"The hospital is slow since the big accident so the operation won't be for another two days. In the meantime, they want you to got the hospital in two hours so they know what to do."

"Thank-you doctor."

Jinja placed a hand on Beyal's shoulder as they left.

~MSN~

"Beyal come on! It won't be _that_ bad." Jinja said as she packed Beyal's clothes in a bag.

Beyal meanwhile was mashing his head under a pillow.

"You still have two hours stop worrying." Bren said.

"And his two hours are up. Let's get a cab." Dax said checking his watch.

"Wow your batting a thousand aren't you Dax?" Chase said.

"But he's right. We need to get to the hospital pronto." He also added.

And with that they got a cab and went to the hospital.

~MSN~

Authors notes: Yes try not to freak.

Yes this story is scary but interesting.

That's why I gave it the title.

Peace out my hommies.


	2. Hospital nightmare

Monsuno scary but interesting: chapter 2

Authors notes: Hi y'all.

Here is chapter 2

Hope you enjoy.

~MSN~

Beyal's dream:

_Beyal walked in a dark dismal town._

_He looked frantically around for his missing friends._

"_Chase, Jinja, Bren, Dax…where is everyone?"_

_He kept walking around the dark, empty town._

_Suddenly two pink gross things appear right in front of him._

"_Beyal…Beyal…why are you leaving us…abandoning us…don't you love us?"_

_Beyal went to attack mode and went to grab Glowblade from his waist only to see that neither Glowblade nor Arachneblade were there._

"_How are you?" Beyal asked._

"_We are your tonsils. Why are you leaving us?"_

"_You are making me sick. I'm sorry."_

_Beyal turns to walk away._

"_If we're going than you are coming with us!"_

_The two tonsils launch themselves at Beyal and open their 'mouths'._

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!"_

"Chase!"

Beyal woke with a start clutching the blankets.

"What is it Beyal? Were you having a bad dream?" Jinja asked.

Beyal gazed at his surroundings.

He was wearing hospital shorts and T-shirt.

They were white with tiny blue polka-dots.

He was in the hospital bed with all of his friends sitting in chairs.

Once he realized that he was not in fact in a dark dismal town being attacked my evil tonsils but in a hospital room surrounded by caring friends, he calmed down.

"It was a nightmare…nothing to worry about."

He lay back down on his side and pulled the covers up.

"You don't have the surgery until tomorrow so you can relax until then." Bren added.

Beyal covered himself with the blankets completely.

"You have nothing to worry about mate. Just a simple surgery and it's all over." Dax said.

"Will it hurt?" Beyal asked from under the blankets.

"Not at all! They'll put you under before they'll do anything. The only effect afterward is that you won't be able to talk for several days but on the other hand you get to eat lots of ice cream."

"What time is the surgery?" Beyal asked peaking from under the covers.

"Five o'clock but don't worry we'll be there." Chase said.

"We will-OW!"

Jinja elbowed Bren in the ribs.

Beyal was now sitting up.

"Thank-you my friends."

Beyal smiled a bit.

"Hey visiting hours are over!" A fat nurse with a tray screeched.

"That's our cue." Jinja said glaring the nurse.

The four leave quickly to avoid conflict.

The nurse rolled in a tray with supper.

There was soup and ice cream.

"You better get your energy for tomorrow little one." She said before leaving.

After supper, it was time for bed.

Beyal tried to think of 'happy thoughts' before drifting off.

At four-fifty he was awakened by the doctors.

"Wake-up little guy. It's time."

~MSN~

Authors notes: I know Beyal's dream was gross but it was in my mind a lot so I put it in my story.

I might get a YouTube account and if I do, you can look up my videos and see what animegirl3210 really looks like.


	3. The big surgery!

Monsuno scary but interesting: Chapter 3

Authors notes: Hey my peeps here is the third and final chapter of Monsuno scary but interesting.

This is just a random story that's been running through my head.

Actually a lot of things run through my head.

I try to keep them PG rated which most of them are.

Some hit T and even M rated.

Let's not go there.

Yes me and my dirty thoughts.

On with the story.

~MSN~

Beyal's eyes widened in panic as the doctors loaded him on the stretcher.

One of the doctors gently patted him on the head.

"Don't worry son we're calling your friends at the hotel right now."

Beyal breathed a sigh of relief and calmed down.

~MSN~

"RRRIIINNNGGG!"

Bren took his pillow and mashed it over his head.

Chase attempted to leap out of bed and get the phone but his feet got tangled in the sheets.

He landed on the floor with a great "THUD" knocking himself out.

"Good grief you're going to need a hospital yourself if you keep this up!" Dax exclaimed answering the phone.

"Uh-huh… yes…yep…okay we'll be right there."

While Dax was talking, Jinja revived the unconscious Chase.

"Who was that?" Chase asked rubbing his head.

"The doctors. The just put Beyal under."

At the mention of their friend, they got up and got changed as fast as they could.

That caused chaos and security to come to their room.

Without further ado they called a cab and headed to the hospital.

~MSN~

"Waiting, waiting, still waiting…"

"Shut-up Bren!" Jinja snapped.

They were at the hospital for an hour waiting for the surgery to be done.

At six o'clock in the morning, nobody was really a friendly companion.

"Man how can such a simple surgery take so long?" Chase groaned.

"Well…"

"Don't answer that Dax."

Chase cut him off short.

"Okay then."

Suddenly the red light sign thing turned off.

Beyal was rolled out of the operation room.

"Don't worry kids your friend is fine."

They all peer at the sleeping Beyal.

He had and clear oxygen mask on his face.

He looked so peaceful.

"He'll wake-up in about an hour. You can stay if you want."

They all nod and waited outside of Beyal's room.

~MSN~

"Wakey wakey Beyal."

Beyal groaned and turned over covering his face.

"It's over mate the surgery is over." Dax added.

Beyal slowly opened his eyes to see all of his friends above him.

Beyal wanted to shout each one of their names but when he tried to say the first word, nothing came out.

He then remembered what Dax said about not being able to talk after the surgery.

Bummed he leaned against his pillows.

"Here."

Bren handed him a notebook.

Beyal smiled and wrote their names down.

Jinja smiled and handed him a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

Beyal wrote: **Oh well. You win some you lose some.** Before digging in.

~MSN~

Authors notes: This story was actually shorter than I thought.

Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
